Pequeña Paternidad
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Tengo un presentimiento de que esta casa algún día quedará chica para los Uzumaki…


**_Wazuuup! Naruto no me pertence (sólo a Kishimoto-sama), pero la historia sí, por favor, enjoy! Nos leemos abajo ;)_**

¿Qué cómo me sentía? Oh bien, ¿Cómo empezamos? Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y soy el Hokage de Konohagakure. Eso me hace muy feliz ¡Dattebayo! Pero ni siquiera eso me libraba de lo que me pasaba ahora. Oh, por Kami, nunca pensé que ser padre sería tan… complicado…

¡Ahhh! Me va a dar la crisis de la madurez muy pronto, lo juro.

Hinata-chan ¿Por qué tenías que salir de misión?

_**Tú la enviaste.**_

… Oh, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no? Shik_usso…*_

-¡Minato, Minato! ¿Dónde estás hijo? –decía desesperadamente, buscando al pequeño mini-yo que lograba ponerme igual que el Teme en pocos segundos: Desquiciado.

Mi casa ya no era aquel departamento, se lo había legado a Konohamaru al final. Mi casa es algo más grande, casi tan grande como la del excéntrico Uchiha que tengo como amigo; quien tiene una casa muy parecida a una mansión en medio de ese barrio renacido de temes…

_**Excepto por Sakura-chan.**_

Todo había ido bien después de la guerra, e Itachi pudo hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, y yo terminé el trabajo de traerlo a la aldea de nuevo. Todo había salido bien, y la aldea estaba casi en su totalidad reconstruida. Cuando me nombraron Hokage… aun no me puedo describir cómo me sentí. Pero es fácil lo que recordé: pude sentir claramente como si mis padres estuvieran ahí en ese instante, entre el público, mirándome llegar al puesto por el que ellos habían luchado también. Vi a mi madre sonriendo, con su largo y rojizo cabello Uzumaki ondeando con el viento y vi a mi padre, Minato Namikaze, de la misma forma… y como el poco chakra que eran en ese momento, con una remolino de viento invisible –al menos yo- los vi desaparecer, y sentí como si, aunque ellos no me lo dijeron, cumplí el sueño de ambos y eso me hace muy feliz.

_**Papá… Minato.**_

¡Minato! ¡Oh, diantres! ¡Uzumaki del mal!

-¡Uzumaki Minato! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Minato. Sí, yo también quise que saque la personalidad de mi padre, pero no… tenían que actuar mis condenados genes de hiperactividad.

-Dobe, baja la voz, Sakumi está dormida –me dijo Sasuke desde _mi_ sala.

-¡Cállate, Teme! ¡Tú no tienes a un niño de cuatro años perdido por ahí!

-No, pero tengo a tu hija aquí, lo cual es bastante estresante para mí.

Volteé y vi a Kushina efectivamente. Mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en _mi_ sillón, mi pequeña pelirroja -única heredera del Byakugan- estaba sentada frente a él, en la mesa. Miraba fijamente a mi amigo y sonreía como una digna Uzumaki, a pesar de no tener aún todos sus dientes de leche.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –preguntó el Teme, mirándola algo irritado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que intercambiaran esas miradas de diversión y desconfianza, así que terminó siendo bastante entretenido.

Kushina, aun sonriendo y con lo poco que sabía hablar, dijo:

-¡Teme!

-¿Qué me has dicho?

-¡Oh, Shina-chan! ¡Cómo me enorgulleces, hija! –la tomé y comencé a dar vueltas en el aire.

-¡Teme! –dijo de nuevo, ésta vez señalando a Sasuke- ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Teme!

-Uzumaki…-masculló mi amigo- ¡Menuda copia endemoniada de tu padre, dobe!

Yo simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. A pesar de que Sasuke me seguía diciendo dobe, y yo le seguía diciendo teme, se podía notar que nuestra relación había mejorado. Sí, seguíamos siendo rivales y tal vez los mismo idiotas de siempre, -realmente…- pero todo había cambiado a mejor.

-Otou-san, ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? –de pronto apareció Sakumi, la hija de Sasuke. Era una copia exacta de Sakura-chan, muy linda, pero tenía los ojos del teme, y eso daba miedo, especialmente cuando se fijaba en mí.

_**Menuda Uchiha… tenía que ser hija de Sasuke…**_

Sasuke se puso de pie y se encaminó a Sakumi, quien lo miraba expectante. A sus cinco años de edad, era muy pegada al teme. Siempre que sus padres salían, -_y me la dejaban siempre a mí, por cierto-_ era difícil separarla de su padre.

-Sakumi, ve a dormir. Aun no llega mamá.

-¿Oka-san…? ¿Y dónde está Oka-san?

-Está en una misi…

-¡TEME! –Oh, oh.

-Shina-chan, por favor no lo vuelvas a dec…

-¡Teme dattebayo!

En ese momento tragué pesado. Sasuke y su pequeño clon de Sakura-chan me miraban con el sharingan, y a mi pobre Kushina también.

_**Oh, ¡¿Por qué tenía que decirlo frente a Sakumi, por qué?**_

-¡Sasuke, no, por favor! ¡Tengo dos hijos! ¡Mira a mi Shina-chan! –mostré a mi pequeña, que a diferencia de mí, no miraba con temor _–en especial a su hija-_ a ese par- Oh ¡No dejes a Konoha sin Hokage!

-¡Rasengan! Fuu~ -de pronto, apareció una vocecita que me pareció familiar- Tou-chan, ya me sale tu bomba azul dattebane.

Miré su mano, con apenas una pequeña cantidad de chakra azul en ella. Sonreí… con cierta melancolía. Ver a mi hijo tratando de aprender nuevas técnicas era como verme a mí de joven. Aunque él era mucho más joven.

-¡Minato! ¡Oh, estás ahí!

El pequeño de ojos y cabello igual al mío, mi primogénito, estaba embarrado y con algo de babas por sus brazos.

-¿Te has visto con Gamabunta de nuevo? –Minato asintió- ¡Pero sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que te embarres de baba de sapo! Hina-chan me va a matar…

-Dobe, eres un pésimo padre.

-¿Te crees mejor padre que yo? –pregunté molesto.

-La verdad…-el pelinegro miró a su pelirrosa, y la alzó en brazos. Sakumi se emocionó por eso, y abrazó a su padre con una gran sonrisa –No cambiaría a mis hijos por nada en el mundo…

-¿Hijos?

-¿Sakura no te ha dicho nada? –alcé una ceja ante la pregunta, y Sasuke se burló de mí- Vaya, creo que le cuenta todo sólo a Hinata.

-¿Vas a tener otro mini-teme?

-Tou-chan, Shina-chan tiene algo que quiere decirte-me dijo entonces Minato, halando de mi pantalón. Lo miré interrogante, y luego a mi hija menor.

-Mamá dijo, que cuando l-llegara tenía una s-s-sop-plesa para ti.

-¿Una qué?

-S-s-sop-plesa…

-¿Una qué?

-S-so-p-p-ples-sa…

-¿Una qué?

-¡Una sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa ha dicho! –exclamó Sakumi exasperada. Sasuke me miraba con altanería.

-Aun no entiendo cómo te nombraron Hokage, si no sabes entender a tu propia hija.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, lo juro; pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Nos miramos interrogantes y con las cejas alzadas.

-Deben ser ellas.

-Pues anda abre.

-Yo no voy a abrir.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú no me mandas.

-¡Ésta es mi casa!

-¿Y?

-¡Soy el Hokage maldita sea! ¡Anda y abre dattebayo!

-Hokage-dobe.

-Tou-chan, yo iré –dijo mi hijo, yendo con sus pequeños pasos a la puerta. Traté de calmarme luego de lo que me dijo Sasuke al final y me hice el que no me importaba. De todas formas… yo era el Hokage, ¡y él no!

-Yo iré con él –dijo Sakumi, yendo tras él. Cuando se fue, sentí que una presión había desaparecido.

-Teme.

-¡Kaa-chan! –de pronto Kushina se puso de pie, y fue corriendo en dirección a Hinata, quien ya traía de la mano a Minato. La pelirroja estiró sus bracitos para que ella la cargara, y así fue.

-Shina-chan, te extrañé.

-¡Hina-chan! –dije feliz, viendo a mi esposa sonriente cargando a mis hijos. Abrí mis brazos como bienvenida, pero ella no me respondía-… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hay bienvenida para tu marido? –pregunté a punto de llorar.

-L-Lo siento. Hola, N-Naruto-kun –me respondió yendo a mis brazos _–al fin… cuánto la extrañaba_- y estrujándola suavemente en mi pecho.

-Hola, cariño- escuché decir a Sakura-chan, abrazando al teme de su esposo y dándole un beso.

_**Hmph, claro, pero el teme ahí si deja toda su frialdad, cómo habrá sido en su noche de bodas…**_

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué miras?

-Oh ¡Nada, nada, Hina-chan!

-Quítale el caramelo a tu hermana, vamos, quítaselo.

¿Ésa era la voz de Sakumi? ¿Hablándole a Minato? Hinata se quedó mirando la escena casi igual de indignada que yo. La hija del teme, tenía su sharingan activado y tenía a mi pobre e _inocente –bueno, inocente no exactamente…-_ hijo en su genjutsu. ¡Queriendo quitarle la paleta que Hina-chan le trajo a Shina-chan!

-¡Hija! –le reprendió Sakura-chan, obligándola a cancelar su gengutsu- ¡Las cosas que aprendes de tu padre!

-¿Yo? ¿Yo que he hecho? –dijo Sasuke haciéndose el idiota, cuando estoy seguro que tiene una sonrisa de orgullo por su mini-clon, muy dentro de sí.

Sakura-chan suspiró.

-Lo siento Hinata, Naruto… Sakumi a veces se comporta… muy como una Uchiha…

-N-No te preocupes Sakura-san, espero q-que no se r-repita. Es todo…

-¡Mina-kun me quería robar mi paleta! ¡Kaa-chan!

-Shina-chan… tranquila.

-Bien… veo que tienen mucho que hacer. Sakura, Sakumi y yo, nos vamos –dijo de pronto el teme, haciendo los ademanes de llevarse a su familia de _mi _casa, luego de que estuvo aquí _todo_ el fin de semana, junto con su pequeña clon.

-Espera, Sasuke –dijo Sakura-chan, a quien mi amigo vio con una ceja alzada, seguramente extrañado de que ella quisiera hacer algo cuando estaban a punto de irse- Siento que siempre les dejamos a Naruto y Hinata a Sakumi, creo que nosotros deberíamos devolverles el favor.

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

La pelirrosa giró los ojos en señal de molestia. Sonreí para mis adentros. Estaba casi y completamente seguro de qué cosa era la que iba a proponer mi amiga, y eso hacía que me sienta totalmente satisfecho. Sasuke, como siempre con respecto a estos temas, se hacía el desentendido. Sé que él también sabe a qué se refiere y sólo quiere evitarlo.

Sakura-chan tomó a Kushina entre sus brazos y le sonrió. Mi pelirroja la devolvió la sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía con ella. Caso opuesto a con Sasuke. Minato veía a la pareja con una mueca de interrogación, y con los ojos cerrados de una forma graciosa, parecía un gato… espera…

-Minato, no me imites, dattebayo –dije seriamente.

-¿Eh? Yo no hago eso, dattebanee.

-Chicos, Sasuke y yo cuidaremos de sus hijos ésta noche.

La cara del teme era un poema.

-¿EN SERIO? –dije esperanzado de que una de mis más grandes venganzas se cumplan. Mis hijos realmente podían hacer que el teme se arrepienta de joderme la vida en todo momento.

¡Sí! Ahora él vería lo que era tener a un mini-yo, que hace miles de intentos de rasengan contra los muebles y con mi pequeña remolino, que a pesar de tener el mismo rostro y ojos de Hinata, la personalidad Uzumaki también dominaba en ella.

-Sakura-san, n-no es necesario que se tomen la molestia…

-¡No hay molestia! ¡Al contrario! ¡Se lo debemos como un favor, por cuidar de Sakumi todo el tiempo que vamos de misión! –afirmó sonriente.

¿Yo? Sólo podía morir de la risa con la cara del Uchiha.

-Te meteré un rasengan, Tío Sasuke –dijo Minato.

-¿Qué te pasa niño?

-Sakumi quiso que le quite la paleta a Shina-chan, y es tú culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?-preguntó el pelinegro indignado.

-¿Quién es ahora el mal padre? –dije orgulloso.

-N-Naruto-kun, no creo q-que eso haya sido n-necesario…

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Gracias de nuevo, Naruto! ¡Descansa, Hinata! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y la puerta de la casa se cerró. Ya no había rastro de Minato n ide Kushina. La casa quedó callada.

-¿Qué… acaba de pasar? –pregunté. Era extraño tener así a la casa, no era así desde que Hinata tuvo a Minato…

-S-Se han llevado a nuestros hijos… -respondió con la misma expresión de extrañeza que yo.

-Hinata –la llamé… algo serio quizá. Ella volteó a verme con atención- Shina-chan me dijo que tenías una sorpresa para mí ¿Es cierto?

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero luego su rostro cambió bruscamente. Tenía un atisbo de decepción o tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurré, abrazándola al verla así.

-Era sólo una f-falsa alarma Naruto-kun. E-Es sólo que… creí que estaba embarazada de nuevo –me respondió, acariciando su vientre en forma ausente.

La estrujé un poco más contra mi cuerpo en ese momento…

Un momento, la casa estaba sola, sin niños, nosotros solos…

_**Ero-sennin, al final si dejaste algo de tu huella sobre mí. Después me vengaré por eso… Pero ahora…**_

-Hinata…-le susurré al oído, aún con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Sentí un leve temblor de su cuerpo ante eso. Sonreí un poco antes de besar con delicadeza su lóbulo- Si lo que quieres son más niños… eso se puede solucionar…

Juguetonamente dejé un rastro de besos húmedos en su cuello.

-Naruto…-gimió. El sufijo _"kun"_ siempre lo dejaba cuando estábamos solos y en estas condiciones; lo cual lo hacía más excitante.

Y simplemente no resistí más con eso. La tomé entre mis brazos y con una sonrisa y mirada llena de deseo por parte de ambos, comencé a encaminarme a la habitación. No podía dejar de besarla, de acariciarla…

-Recuerda, cariño, que de todas formas… yo también tengo un clan que hacer resurgir…

_**Tengo un presentimiento de que esta casa un día quedará chica…**_

**HOLA! Bueno quizá no me conoscan, no me sorprendería xd Pero aquí les traigo un trabajín que espero les haya gustado xd ¿Me pueden dejar su opinión? En todo caso... si les ha gustado podría colgar una historia similar a esta, pero en SasuSaku :) Hace mucho que leo fics familiares de Naruto... y me dieron ganas de escribir uno también :3**

**¿REVIEWS? Por favor, haces a una Narutera como tú MUY FELIZ *w*  
****Gracias de nuevo, por leer ésta historia :3**

**Anii-chan :)  
(Annlu Namikaze) **


End file.
